Academy Beneath The Cherry Blossoms
by hakuoukis
Summary: The school year in Hakuou Academy began with odd dreams and unspoken vows. ((SSL Fanfiction;;))
1. Fleeting Impressions and Unspoken Vows

**_A/N: Aaahh I'm not sure how I feel about this fanfic so far. The writing style really dulls in comparison to my past works, and it's much shorter, totaling just past 1000 words. /sigh/ Since this is to help me get out of this writers block, I hope that it's okay.. Please comment and critique! I'd really appreciate it._**

* * *

_As soon as she wakes, she forgets about it all as always, for her dreams leave only the fleeting impression that something has gone terribly wrong._

In stark contrast to the pastel blue skies above, mingling with the sweet scent and soft petals of cherry blossoms at their peak bloom, Chizuru Yukimura wakes from a deep slumber, her body stiff with anxiety and turmoil for reasons unknown. She rises from her sleeping position, heaving a deep sigh and attempting to pinpoint what exactly is causing her such emotional unrest as she carries out her responsibilities, only hoping that the all too familiar feeling will die away soon, as it always has and inevitably will in her future. After all, today was an important day for her, one that could not be overlooked simply because of a mysterious feeling. Today was her first day attending the newly opened prestigious private school, known as Hakuou Academy. She contemplates for a moment if gambling on a new school was really worth it, and brings forth to her memory Osen's kind words, her tone, however, mingling with an unsettling sense of concern and distress for her lifelong friend. "You know the student population will be different, Chizuru.. If you ever want to leave, tell me right away! We'll enroll you to our academy immediately." Chizuru nodded enthusiastically, assuring her that no such thing would be a problem, but if it was, Osen would be the first person she consulted. Interrupting her cacophony of thoughts is the obnoxious ringing of a doorbell, and the equally obnoxious voice of a childhood friend.

"Chizuru! Hurry up, we'll be late!"

"A-ah! Look at the time! I'll be right there, Heisuke!" Chizuru smoothes out her uniform, takes a deep breath, and with one last glance in the mirror, opens her dorm door.

Heisuke offers her a bright smile. "Are you ready for your first day?"

Chizuru confirms she is, and the two depart for school together, as the fluttering cherry blossoms waltz on the gentle breeze.

During their walk to Hakuou Academy, Toudou Heisuke, first year student and long-time friend of Chizuru, explains the basics of the school - the basics he was told by upperclassmen, rather. "Well first of all there are the teachers. I was told about Hijikata the most, our teacher of the Classics. He's supposedly a demon teacher." Chizuru falters, pausing momentarily, a strange feeling of dread washing over her. Heisuke, however, continues with a laugh. "I doubt that will be a problem though, teachers usually love me." Chizuru returns to her senses, and almost has to force a laugh, knowing fully well that Heisuke was mistaken. "Wh-what? They do! Remember our fifth grade math teacher?" This time Chizuru doesn't have to force herself to laugh, no matter how badly she felt. It was a long story on how Heisuke believed that, involving the teacher switching test grades by accident and Heisuke consequentially receiving the "Most Ambitious Student" award.

Regardless, he continues. "Next one I heard about was the nurse. His name was ? I think? or Yanamami? I can't remember." Chizuru's concern for her classmate increases. _If he can't even remember the nurse's name_, Chizuru reasons, _then the nurse really won't get along with him, because that's where Heisuke goes to skip class,_ as she's figured out by now. Heisuke glances back at Chizuru. "But the other teachers call him Sannan, and so do the frequent visitors. So I guess I'll just start calling him . " _Hopefully he won't start calling him _, Chizuru thinks to herself. "He's supposed to be obsessed with this one medicine, so there's that. They say you can't really tell what's going on in his mind." Chizuru chooses to pay no attention to this and classifies these stories as rumors.

"And there's the gym teacher, Mr. Harada, but you know him! He used to teach at our old elementary school, remember? I think he got tired of us all there so he wanted to teach better, more mature kids. And now we're here. Weird, right?"

Chizuru feels a bit of relief at that. There would be at least a few other familiar faces there."That is odd, Heisuke. Do you think gym will be more difficult this year?"

Heisuke smiles. "Well, maybe. I mean gym's gym though, so it'll be just like middle school, except with more running, I think… Don't worry Chizuru, you'll do fine!" The two are approaching the school now, and Heisuke attempts to fit as many more explanations as possible in.

"After that is the guy who should be our Math teacher, . He's really cool apparently, and his class is supposed to be easy." Heisuke stretches. "Thank God!"

He went on to explain that the principal was Mr. Kondou, and he was supposed to be really nice too. He was just beginning to talk about their peers and the rumours surrounding them, when they approach the school, and the two pause to take it all in.

As the duo approaches the expansive campus, Chizuru takes one final look behind her. She had no idea what they had ahead of them, nor what they were leaving behind in their past. She smiles as a warm rush of wind stirs more cherry blossoms in their direction.

"Welcome to Hakuou Academy!"

Heisuke's chocolate brown orbs observe Chizuru. She'd been odd today, out of character. _Of course it's understandable,_ Heisuke muses, It is her first day at school, and so much was bound to happen that he too would be nervous had he not already known so many of the students in attendance this year.

But that wasn't it.

He could tell. From the moment Chizuru opened her dorm's door, she had seemed troubled. Her radiant personality and down to earth, yet optimistic outlook had been replaced by a weariness to her surroundings that Heisuke was not accustomed to, a weariness that made him worry for her. Was she this nervous for high school? Or had there been something, God forbid, that she couldn't tell him? Heisuke falters momentarily. No. That's impossible! They've been friends since childhood, inseparable since their first meeting in a preschool playground. But if it was, Heisuke resolved, he would be there for her, protect her no matter what.

And so, the school year arrived with a new school and a precious, unspoken vow.


	2. The Secretary

The man's footsteps echo through an empty hallway. A great sigh escapes his lips, and with another glance at his watch, his pace increases. I'm going to be late, he muses, late on the first day of work. The man prays his quiet nature has left his lack of attendance at the induction ceremony unnoticed, and finds himself thankful for having no part in the celebration this year. Despite how much he enjoyed seeing his co-workers, a group of lifelong friends, he also couldn't stand to be around such an obnoxious group of people for longer than 10 minutes. Perhaps, he muses, he could last 20 minutes on an especially good day. Suspending his thoughts, an orotund voice calls out, and he immediately recognizes it as Toshizo Hijikata, an aforementioned co-worker. "Sannan. I didn't see you at the induction ceremony yesterday."

Encountering a mental blank as to what to say, the man, Sannan, offers him a tight smile and runs his fingers through his brown hair. "Perceptive as always, Hijikata. I wasn't there, I needed to finish preparations for this year." Hijikata's eyes narrow. The two had known each other for some time, as they had attended college together, and Sannan wasn't the type of man who would finish preparations last minute. Although, ironic as it was, Sannan's odd behaviors had become predictable in their own way. His quiet, mysterious demeanor had been a part of who he was for as long as Hijikata could remember.

"I think you're lying," Hijikata comments, "I'd bet you had all your preparations done before yesterday, Sannan." Another pause. Hijikata was correct - in part, at least. He wasn't incorrect in thinking that Sannan's excuse was a poor one to avoid confrontation, but what he didn't know was why. In all honesty, his absence was to continue his research of a certain medicine which has captured his attention for some time. It was spoken of in historic pieces of evidence; diaries, logs, and journals owned by those who were fighting in the Edo Period. It was a medicine which would supposedly give any person who were to take it strengths comparable to the western demon spoken of in long-forgotten lore. Not without it's downfalls, of course, but those symptoms, Sannan could overlook. If you were to dilute the medicine, named Ochimizu, just enough, Sannan reasoned, then those.. side effects would be of no concern.

"I had most of them done. It's rude to make assumptions, you know. I had to take inventory and figure out the finances for this year and where we could make budget cuts."

"And is inventory lacking anything? Are our finances in order?" Hijikata challenges Sannan's excuse, "Where will we be making budget cuts this year?"

In one swift movement, Sannan, impatient and irritated, takes a small stack of files out of his briefcase and reads a portion of the extensive report. "Inventory for this year's students is lacking. 118 textbooks are needed for the science department, along with lab materials..." Sannan recites a dreadful and boring list of materials required for the oncoming year. "Additionally, 180 textbooks are required.."

"Enough, Sannan, I was more curious about the budget and finances."

Sannan continues, resisting the urge to shove the files in Hijikata's face and leave. "Additionally, 180 textbooks are required for our history department, known also," Sannan adds, gritting his teeth, "as the classics department, which you, , are responsible for." He shows his signature bitter, tight-lipped smile. "It's important to listen before interrupting, Hijikata." Hijikata scoffs, yet his face is red from the embarrassment of getting called out.

"I'll go take care of that right now," Hijikata remarks and leaves.

Sannan sighs. It was difficult to come up with excuses at times, but important nonetheless. If he didn't have a cover for what he was really doing - something that the nurse was certain was a crime.. Sannan cringes. Then, he knows, he would undoubtedly get discovered and be faced with severe punishment. It was necessary for him to become so deceitful, and no matter how much Sannan hated the feeling of lying, he believed it was for a good cause. If it would one day help those who had been affected like he had by the reckless cruelty of others, then it was for a good cause. If it would spare a young child from coping with disabilities for life, then no matter what the risks were, he would take them. If it could help an athlete with injuries get back on the field, then he would take the risks. He really wanted to help.

But would he help or hurt?

Why would something with the potential to help millions be cut off to the world, and why would those who possessed such a thing be punished so severely? There was something, dear reader, that the man had neglected to consider. The man had forgotten that the best things can do the worst damage of all.

He carries on, however, walking at a brisk pace to his office, his feet passing the threshold as soon as the morning bell sounds, and the murmur of children in nearby classrooms come to a halt.

The principal's bellowing voice explodes from the speakers. "Good morning, students!" A pause, then murmuring comes from the intercoms. "Ah.. that was a little loud wasn't it? How do we turn down the volume on this? The knob? Which one.. Can you just do it for me?" Chattering erupts from Hijikata's classroom, Sannan can hear it from down the hallway. He smiles to himself. Obnoxious children and a demon teacher won't mix well, he hypothesizes as he continues on with his work, just as the principal's overly enthusiastic voice is back filling his office.

"We apologize for the technical difficulties! Regardless, today is a new beginning for a lot of you! Welcome to Hakuou Academy! Please remember to always try your best and I have no doubts you will succeed in school and even farther in life. Now, a few words from the Class President of this year, Chikage Kazama." More mumbling ensues.

"You all should be honored to be attending this school in my presence. Follow my lead and don't cause trouble, and I guarantee that you will go places in life. As for the rest of you," His monotonous voice drags on, "Our vice class president is also placed in charge of punishment and enforcing rules this year. We have detention passes for each one of you and then some more to spare. Don't be stupid. Have a good year, from your class president, Kazama."

Sannan rubs his temples in a feeble attempt to soothe his frustration. This school is full of clueless officials and pitiful students.

It was going to be a dreadfully long year, Sannan realizes.


	3. Deja Vu

"When I call your name, say here."

Those were the first words spoken by Mr. Hijikata, classics and homeroom teacher of Class 1B. Chizuru's first impression of him was not a particularly good one. He was tall and intimidating, and made it a point to glare at almost every student in attendance, until his eyes stopped on Chizuru.

"Yukimura Chizuru."

"Here!" She quips, feeling increasingly uncomfortable under his cold gaze. His eyes linger on the girl for a moment longer, observing her as he attempts to organize his feelings of deja-vu. As soon as he turns his attention elsewhere, Heisuke observes the teacher, unease blooming in his chest.

"That's the end of the role-call," he announces, "Please prepare for the official beginning of school in.." He glances at his luxurious watch, "5 minutes." Just as he takes a seat at his desk, preparing for the long day ahead, the teacher's thoughts are interrupted. The door bursts open and 3 students stumble into the classroom, trampling over one another in the process.

"Souji! Ryunosuke! Shiranui!" Mr. Hijikata jumps from his desk, making a warpath to the students. Chizuru and Heisuke exchange a look confirming their discomfort.

"We apologize for our interruption, teacher!" The three bow deeply and in unison, but not without exchanging smirks with one another. Hijikata stands in front of the group of rambunctious teenagers, fuming in silence.

Finally, he speaks, his voice steely. "You're late, Souji. What would the headmaster think of that? Surely you don't want your license to be in the Kendo Club taken away?" The teenager looks down at his feet, then looks up with a grin.

"Hey now, calm down, Mr. Hijikata!" The teenagers Ryunosuke and Shiranui glance at one another again, but this time only the tattooed one laughs. The brunette teenager continues, the light in his green eyes dancing playfully. "Kondou loves me! I'm like his kid. He wouldn't take away my club membership," He pauses, "Even though you want him to." Toshizo Hijikata says nothing.

Souji looks around the room, as if just now noticing his peers watching him. The kid - no, immature teenager - scratches his head awkwardly and bows to his classmates. Much to Hijikata's displeasure, he realizes it's an even deeper bow than Souji offered for his own teacher.

Hijikata scoffs, "Go to your seat."

"My name is Souji Okita!" He grins and waves, brushing the teacher's orders aside. "I'll have the pleasure of attending class with you all and Mr. Hijikata!" He announces, and although his voice is playful it drips with sarcasm.

"Don't make me repeat myse-"

Souji gives him a backwards glance and grins. "I'm a proud member of Kendo Club, and my favorite food is..!" He dodges the teacher's grab at his school uniform's collar and bows once again, laughing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can become great friends!" His voice is once again dripping in sarcasm, and in one swift movement Souji is quietly seated, book in hand.

Chizuru stares in awe.

"How is he not in detention yet?" Questions Heisuke, eyes wide. He waves his hand in front of Chizuru's face, to no avail. "Is that what I have to do to get your attention?" Chizuru snaps back to attention, exclaiming "No! Oh my gosh Heisuke, please never do that!" It's only after the words left her mouth that she realizes just how loud they were. She hides her face in embarrassment as Hijikata pauses his lecture with Shiranui. During this gap of time, Ryunosuke immediately takes the seat to her left before Hijikata notices.

Souji glances over his shoulder to the couple's seats and laughs. "Heh, listen to your girlfriend..." he peers over at his name tag. "Heisuke." Heisuke grins, albeit embarrassedly, while Chizuru blushes profusely. Heisuke compares the color to the cherry blossoms they saw walking to school together.

"I-I'm not his girlfr-" A flustered and shy Chizuru attempts to correct, before being interrupted.

"Ah, I see.. I made a mistake! Well then, I think you should listen to your... lady-friend's advice. I think Mr. Hijikata's gonna sign me up for a long detention sentence here soon." Okita smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head.

"I can't." Hijikata interjects

"Eh?!"

"I can't," He speaks slowly. "I'm not allowed to punish students on the first day of their attendance for the new year. School policy, so don't start thinking I like you or something."

Souji grins. "He loves me!" It seemed he was about to say something else, but their teacher spoke quickly so his trouble student wouldn't cause any more disruptions.

"Be quiet and read." He turns towards Shiranui, a tattooed student who seemed to be a little too happy to be in trouble. "Go find a seat and sit in it." A pause.

"Can't really make a grand entrance like Souji now, can I?" He laughs and takes a seat close to the back window, and Chizuru can't help but to notice his long blue hair. Did it grow like that naturally?

"Ryunosuke." The final student glances up from the desk where he was drawing on.

"Yeah?"

"Behave this year. If you spend the rest of the year being as much of a pain as you were this morning, then you aren't going to be attending next semester. Too many bad things on your student record."

Ryunosuke, with his mussed blue hair, nods silently as Heisuke observes from a distance.

"Deja vu." Heisuke mumbles as he, much to Chizuru's surprise, organizes his binder.

"Ah.. Heisuke," She whispers, "What did you say?"

"Déjà vu. When you feel like something's happened before, but you can't remember it. Déjà vu." He repeats again, proud to finally be the one to teach Chizuru something.

The girl nods. "Deja vu," She pronounces, trying the word out. It certainly applied to her life at the moment, that much she knew.

Homeroom went on after that with awkward glances and students silently observing one another, judging who was and wasn't worthy of their time. At least, an already exhausted Hijikata thought, it was quiet.


End file.
